Change is good, right Part 2
by nuineko
Summary: Cloud takes Tifa out on a date to Kalm to get her mind off her bar not getting any customers. Red XIII spots a mysterious man coming to his hometown, Cosmo Canyon. Who is this man? How will the date between Cloud and Tifa go?


Final Fantasy 7

"Change is good, right pt. 2"

The moment has come and two hours before their date Cid and Shera arrived. Tifa was in the shower while Cloud was sitting at the bar with Cid having a soda drink.

"So, you asked the girlie out on a date. That's not like you." Cid grinned grabbing Cloud shoulder and rocking him left from right.

"It's never too late to change, right." He eyed the blonde man.

"Oh, yeah! It is! I'm still working on it, but that's when I decided to ask Shera the big question. Which reminds me, when are you going to ask Tifa the big question?"

Cloud was put on the spot. He had no idea what to say, proposing to Tifa was a huge step to him. I mean, sure he made a change, but he's not ready to pop the question YET. He stared at his glass watching the ice cubes drop in his cup. "I don't know." He swished his cup around in circles watching the ice cubes dance in his glass. "Let's step outside."

The pilot shrugged his shoulders and informed his fiancé that he was going out to talk with Cloud. When they stepped outside, Cloud leaned his body on the wall staring at his motor cycle. Cid pulled out his cigarette, lit it, and blew. "What's the problem?"

"I know a lot has happened a few months back and I'm trying my best to forget the past and stick with the present. I just-I don't want to take such a huge step and then disappoint others. I don't want Tifa to have so much on her shoulders especially with the change that's going on."

Cid blew another smoke and gave the back of his shoulder a rub. "You have to answer yourself boy, do you love Tifa?"

"I-"

"I'm not dun yet. Do you love her? Can you spend your life with her? Can you be there for her? Give her support? Protect her? Those are the questions you need to ask yourself before you take that huge step into being her husband." He tapped his cigarette on the dispenser. "Honestly, from my perspective I think you and Tifa are close to it, BUT before anything happens you two need to get things together."

Cloud nodded and gave him a small smile. "You're right. Thanks, Cid."

"No problem." He blew another smoke and chuckled. "Wow. Being engaged really changes you. Heh, you don't hear me say shit like that do ya."

The blonde young man laughed. "No." He opens his flip phone to look at the time. "I'm going to see if she's ready now."

"Okay. Remember to take those words in consideration, my boy." Cloud nodded and went inside. Tifa was dress in a yellow sun dress with brown wedge sandals. She had a white flower pinned to her hair and she turned around to see him.

"How do I look?" She spun around slowly. Cloud cheeks turned red and he scratched the back of his head.

"You look nice." He gave her a smile. She stared at his wardrobe for a bit for Cloud was wearing a navy blue shirt sleeve collar shirt and black slacks.

"You two have fun! Go on and get out of here, the night is still young." Cid broke the silence waving them good-bye.

"You two have a great time." Shera smiled.

"We will. See you when we come back Marlene and Denzel." Tifa gave them a small hug and left.

"Be good, okay." Cloud kneeled down and he also gave them a hug. The kids gave him a huge smile nodded their heads. Cloud closes the door and put the keys in his bike ignition. He looks at Tifa as she was standing right beside him. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, I don't mind riding on your motorcycle." Cloud hopped on and Tifa followed right behind him. She position herself comfortably on his bike. They finally left the back valley and into the city. The two couples went on the highway to Kalm. "You can see how much the city has changed now that we've been through it."

"Yeah. It changed a lot." Cloud peeps at the corner of his eye and watches the church as they do construction on it. _I hope they won't demolish it._ He thought to himself. Tifa sits back and watches the driver hair blows in the wind. Her eyes slid down to his strong muscular back and onward down. She stops after she reached his belt.

_What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking of those things like that._ She thought to herself. _I wonder where he is going to take us. This is the way to Kalm after all. Should I ask? No, I should wait. It could be a surprise. _

"How are you back there?" he asked breaking the ice.

"I'm fine. You look handsome by the way." She said pulling her hair back behind her ear. They arrived at Kalm, Cloud parks his motorcycle in the parking area and waits for Tifa to adjust herself. "Okay, I'm done."

"Right." He walked forward a little.

"Hey, your hair is messy. Let me fix it for you." She pulled a brush out of her purse and brushed his hair a little. Cloud avoid eye contact with her for her cleavage was in his face. "There." She put the brush back in her purse and looked at the embarrassed male. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just..give me a minute." He turned around embarrassed. She didn't know what his problem was but looked another way. [Authors Note: Cloud has a boner] "Okay. I'm ready to go." The first place they went to was the bar. Tifa and Cloud sat at the bar stand to receive their menus.

"This looks good. I would like to try their croissant sandwiches." The chocolate haired young lady responded pointing at the name. "It comes with a salad too. That's a plus. What are you going to get, Cloud?"

"Maybe the..uh turkey sandwich with the fuji apple salad. It comes with a honey sauce." He said having his hand on his chin.

"That sounds pretty good."

The waitress steps in front of the couple, drying her hands on a dry towel. "Are you guys ready to order?" Cloud and Tifa looked at each other if they were both ready to order their meal. "I'll give you two sometime. Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"One glass of lemonade, please." Said Tifa

"I would like a glass of water." Cloud answered.

"Got'cha."

As she walked away with their drink orders, Tifa turns to her best friend. "Thank you for the outing."

"No problem."

"I hate to bring this up, but you said you have something to talk to me about. What is it?"

Cloud gave her a blank stare trying to comprehend what she was talking about until it hit him. "Yeah, I was wondering if you and I would like to open a bar together."

"Where?"

"…..Maybe in a different town." He hesitated. Tifa folded her arms and leaned her head slightly to the left.

"Why in a different town?"

"Honestly, Tifa I don't think you will be able to get enough customers in Edge. It's too much going on and..it'll make you look bad."

She thought about it, but shook her head. "I want to try. I want to be there for my shop and watch it grow."

"I know you do." He looked down at the table. The waitress appeared with their drinks.

"Here you two are. Are you guys ready to order?" Cloud looked at Tifa and she stood up and left the bar.

"Could you hold on? This may take a while." Cloud stood up and went after her. He stepped outside and saw Tifa standing by a tree. "Tifa?" She wiped her tears. "Are you crying?"

"Cloud, I don't want to leave the bar. I don't want to move to a different location and start all the way over again. I want to stay in Edge."

"Is it because you don't want to deal with competition?"

"No, I'm not afraid of competition. It's just..it holds so many memories. Good ones." She looked at him meeting her ruby eyes with his mako ones.

"Change is good, right." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It is." She leaned her body on the tree. "Maybe I should relocate, but where should I go. I'm well-known in Edge of my service."

"Unless you change something. Maybe we can all help spread the word, start a new menu or something." He shrugged again.

"I haven't changed my menu in a while. With everything going on, I should. Things have been busy in Edge a couple of months ago. The fight with Sephiroth and saving the planet. I think – while the planet was in turmoil I haven't been keeping my shop together."

"It's not too late."

The fighter looked at her friend and smiled. "You're right." She patted dirt from her dress. "While we are eating we can brainstorm what to have."

"Sounds like a plan." She giggled as they walked side by side to the restaurant. Up in the hot mountains of Cosmo Canyon, Red XIII watches his two young cubs scrabble over a tree branch of playing tug-of-war.

"Give it to me!"

"No! It was mine first."

The red lion laughs at his cubs and spots an unfamiliar cart riding through the canyon. _What is that? I don't recognize that vehicle._ He thought following its every move. The cart was design like a circus and it stops in front of Cosmo Canyon. A man with black slick hair, shoulder length wearing a red and yellow long sleeve coat, puffy brown pants, and black boots. The man looked as if he was in his late 20s. Red XIII watches him even more as the strange man walk towards the entrance guard.

"Daddy. Daddy! What are you looking at?" said the young female cub.

"Quiet, my dear. Daddy is trying to listen." He watches the men as they talk more. "Ino. Tanuki. I'm going to need the two of you find your mother." The two young cubs agreed and ran to their mother. Red XIII jumps down cliff by cliff and walks toward the two men. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh hi, Nananki." The guard waved. "This guy is amazing! He's a ringmaster in a circus and is going around town for auditions to start his circus."

"Interesting."

The ringmaster knees down and examines the beast. "What an interesting animal? You speak with quiet intelligence. Tell me, what is your name? I am Ringmaster, Stryker."

"My name is Nanaki or you can call me Red XIII." He raised his paw and shook the human hand. The ringmaster walk around the flaming lion body, examining him. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all. I have never came across such an interesting creature." He looks around the canyon. "I would like to spend the night here if that's okay."

"We have an inn that we have on the second level. You are welcome to stay for a night or two."

"That sounds amazing. Thank you so much. Is it okay for me to leave my cart here?"

"I can pull it in for you." Offered the guard. The three walked over and to his cart and moved it inside the area.

Cloud and Tifa finished their meal, paid it off and walked around the city jotting down notes in her small notebook.

"A new menu, new exotic drinks, and karaoke. I think that should do it. We can start by reconstructing the bar in the inside making it bigger and add a stage."

"Yeah."

"Cloud, I'm so happy you are helping me with this. You also want to be my delivery boy if I remember." She folded her arms and smiled.

"Mhmm. I'll be here closer to you this way and for the kids."

"Right. They really miss you. I even missed you." She stopped walking. Cloud turned around to her.

"Tifa, I-I want to start over. I want to be there with you and everyone else. I-."

"I understand, Cloud." She held both of his hands. "I know, what you mean." Their eyes met looking calmly at each other. They were being sucked in with each gaze. The longer they stared the closer they have gotten to each other. Tifa parted her pink glossy lips looking up towards blue eyes. The blonde young man fingers twitch in her grasp. He let go, moving his right hand towards her face. Four of his fingers move behind her ears and he draws her closer.

_What am I doing? Is this right? It feels right, it feels like the right thing to do_. He thought. Her eyes slowly close, trusting her mate to pull her in for a kiss. His lips open slowly and closes his eyes. Fireworks shoot in the sky as they share their first kiss. They were not frightened by the loud exploding fireworks, they were enjoying their first kiss ever. After a minute they separate and stare at each other, cheeks red and hot. The fireworks were still going on and they watch them together.

_Do you love her? Can you spend your life with her? Can you be there for her? Give her support? Protect her? Those are the questions you need to ask yourself before you take that huge step into being her husband. _Cid words echoed in Clouds head. Does he love Tifa, maybe? Can he spend his life with her, he doesn't know yet? Can he be there for her, of course he can? Give her support? Yes, he can support her and protect her, but he's not ready TO open up to her. No, not yet.


End file.
